rsw41rpaltcannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Lakewood
Dawn Lakewood, '''the "Morning Wind", ''' is an Air Archmage at The Tower. A leading force in the art of Thaumaturgy, Dawn is believed to have been the first modern day practitioner. She is played by Catoust. Personality Dawn is a bit reclusive, preferring to conduct her studies and experiments in private rather than the study rooms of the Tower. But if one manages to track her down with the intent of guidance, she will rarely refuse. In spite of her appointment as Archmage, Dawn prefers to let others lead unless she finds a noticeable flaw. When leading Dawn aims for subtlety and multiple points of attack, regardless of Physical or Political. Although she follows no God, her actions can be likened unto the teachings of Guthix. While she desires to preserve the life of others, she understands that sometimes silencing a voice is better than allowing it to continue. Abilties Given time, Dawn is able to unleash Surge-class spells she's termed 'Army Killers", though the less impressive label of "Squad Killer" would be more accurate. In normal "close quarter combat" she keeps to Strike and Bolt class for the rapid casting it offers. Her normal 1v1 attack patterns involve firing Strikes with the occasional Bolt to maneuver her opponent into a position where the Air Traps/Orbs, normally Strike-class, can converge from behind to set-up for finishers if they don't. Melee Attacks are expected, but rarely occur as most of her recent enemies have been Magical instead of Mundane. In Siege Scenarios where there are large amounts of enemies, Dawn easily dispatches of the lesser experienced mooks, finding them little more than minor annoyances. She has been seen to store large quantities of energy in both her body and Magical Foci, eliminated the need for Runes aside from Recharging/Gathering for spell casting or to use Miasma spells Her staff, Anemoi, contains both Air Magic and Anima MundiAM Energy, the foci mixes the two energies together, causing it to be more malleable than normal magic. Manipulating/Casting spells done with the staff are done either through slight motions or more grandiose, depending on how large the spell is. A signature move with the staff involves encasing the Head in a whirling cone of Air, shredding most objects it comes in contact with. Jakar, gifted to her by Roe as a coin, has been changed to a dormant state of a gold Bracer trimmed with a strange silver-blue color that is always on her right forearm. An upward swipe with her left hand, infused with magical energy, activates its Aura effect of restoration speeding up the natural regeneration, energy both magical and body, of all around her. A downward swipe will activate its Magical Amplifier, increasing her magical control to an even finer edge. With a flick of her wrist, she is able to summon it as a strange Yellow and Blue blade, similar to the Scimitars of Al-Kharid; Jakar seems to have replaced the black short sword she arrived to the Tower with, but she can occasionally be seen doing maintenance on it, hinting at some use. She has discovered that by channeling magic through it and slashing yields a Magical Blade that flies in the general direction of the slice. Relations Alexander Vyrell - Sees as a Care Taker for Social Outcasts. Hopes his Trials will pass with ease. Lazarus Vyrell - Sees as trustworthy Armorer. Is grateful for his assistance in Experiments. Luna Vyrell - Acquaintance. Felt some interactions with her were slightly strained. Wondered about her Lunar Origins. Roe - Sees as a Powerful being, impulsive and Proud. Wishes he wasn't so Rash. Glace Kori - Sees as an interesting ally. Is concerned with her Black and White views. Koren - Sees as a power hungry fool who cares little for those around him. Wonders how one so young became so strong. Tilly - Sees as a disturbed but brilliant Child. Wants to teach her how to channel her tendancies. Clay Keiper - Sees as a Teen with high potential. Wonders about his future. Katia Rimlin - Sees as younger sister. Enjoyed their time together. Naddar Goldlief - Sees as an exploration Partner. Would not mind having as a long term friend. Aubere Fremont - Views as a budding Air Mage and one already acquainted with the pains of the World. Hopes he continues to grow. Thora - Remembers as a Botanist and Healer. Wishes they talked more. History Childhood Dawn was the firstborn child and only daughter to branch of a known and widespread Trading family. Many of those who watched over her often remarked on how creative and energetic she was. From age 5 and onward she often stayed near the Traders, watching the proceedings with rapture. Many believed her to be a future Master Merchant. During her 6th year, her younger brother was born; Dawn was her brother's primary Role Model and often trailed after her much to her consternation. During her 12th year, Hired Hands made an attempt to silence the Lakewood family. With the assistance of a Mage just leaving a business deal, Dawn managed to escape to a safe-house; she was unfortunate enough to witness both the death of her attempted murderer and her father. With the state of her mother and brother unknown, Dawn rapidly withdrew, little more than a Automated Puppet. She eventually moved to Taverly, taken in by relatives. Over the course of two years, Dawn slowly recovered, creating a personality much more withdrawn and introverted compared to her youth. A few months later, Dawn was caught by her new older brother while she mirrored his late night Martial Practices. Under his guidance and assistance in crafting a disguise, Dawn snuck her way into the Militia, catching the notice of one of the DI's. Now under the tutelage of one of the Trainers and her Brother, Dawn quickly grew, eventually becoming delegated to leading Training Sessions and guiding New recruits. Adult Years Time passed, and around her 20th year Dawn eventually decided to become a Merc/Guard for Caravans. As she wandered the lands, protecting the merchants whose trade she felt strongly familiar with, Dawn enjoyed both Nature and the Spoils of War, eventually obtaining enough spare metal to commission a personal set of Armor made from leather, metal, and cloth. Dawn was always restless while in areas of civilization, only calming down when traveling; her companions often remarked that she seemed more at ease surrounded by Trees rather than Walls. 5 years before arriving at the Tower, Dawn received a bonus from a merchant, said merchant gifted her a rune pouch filled with Air and Mind runes alongside a small book detailing the basics of Air Magic. Knowing she had a limited number of runes to work with, Dawn spent her spare time figuring out how to streamline her magical output, and after several months managing to cast without the need for Mind runes. Two years passed, and Dawn discovered how to cut the Strike spell into two parts, using a small portion of the spell to create a shell around the remainder of the energy to stabilize it. This quickly became her signature Spell, and in nearly all her future fights rarely would the Air Orbs not make an appearance, even if only to unbalance her opponents to finish them off. The Tower Around her 30th year, after spending a few months travelling to the Tower, Dawn had her first meeting with its members. In the Draynor marketplace, eating an apple while the locals kept their distance from the obviously Zamorakian follower, she met Naddar and Katia who brought her back to the Tower. As the members were preparing for an excursion to Old Ruins, Dawn was given an impromptu test by Grand Archmage Vyrell. Her test involved two Air Strikes, Dawn grabbing the lazily tossed spells and managing to encase them with a Shell before stabilizing them to either side. After a remark on how newcomers rarely have her level of skill, she was directed to the living quarters, the obviously busy Archmage returning back to the preparations. Choosing on a room at random, Dawn dropped her non-combat belongings and returned to the Ground Floor, tagging along via an Unknown and somewhat Forgotten Dimensional Traveler. She discovered from this trip that Teleporting rarely agreed with her. It wasn't a few months later when she started channeling Anima Mundi through her body, something already done with Runic energy, that the problem was solved. The Necromancer Dawn's involvement in the Necromancer Arc was minor, having done little more than Annoy/distract the Demons so the Heavy Hitters of the time could finish off the creations. Spoils of War from this Arc include Mithril Dragon scales from a mounted Dragon Head she discovered in a room she landed near due to Teleportation accidents. The Crimson King Dawn played a bigger role in this Arc, joining Alex in a suicidal plan to buy time for the other wizards. She remembers little of this time, other than many of her first discoveries occurred due to the sudden amount of free Time she found on her hands. Prior to this Arc, Dawn discovered a source of AM energy near the Swamps. Dawn also became a mother figure to the Pink Queen (of Rose), often stopping by whenever she found herself in Falador. The Elder Gods Dawn refuses to speak of this time period, merely shivering and stating "Names have Power" before walking on. She played a notable role, often being the medium of new information through which the Cult spoke. Her role in the final battle was limited to taking care of the Tower's Interior and distracting the Beast while Lazarus prepared a magical Canon. The Guild Wars Events on the Volcano. Events in the forests between Burthorpe and Taverly. ??? Trivia Dawn treats the Queen Rose of Falador as a daughter, although she herself is unaware of how their relationship is labeled by the Castle Residents.. Has a Circadian Rhythm of 48 hours, whether this was self-inflicted or by somebody else, is unknown. This leads to some very odd interactions wherein she is either tired when everybody is wide awake, or bursting with energy while others slump from exhaustion. The Ess-beasts in the Runespan have developed an immense dislike for both her and the Golem, often staring them down with the occasional one charging. According to Oberon, Dawn has the highest KDR out of any Tower Member to date. She is believed to have 87 direct Kills with upwards of 14 assists. Dawn was born in March and has Type B blood.